Risa's Perfect NightWell, Almost Part 4!
by MaximumRide
Summary: Riku knows somethings up, so Risa's being more carefully. But evidently not careful enough, because Riku finds out some things she wasn't supposed to. Oh, and Risa goes a little overboard with a letter from her new and mysterious employer!


Risa's Perfect Night...Well, Almost.

**Part 4!**

At first when I woke up, I thought it had all been a horrible nightmare. But when I tried to get up and my muscles ached, and I felt the healing wound in my chest, I knew it had been real.

"Risa! Come on, we're going to the amusement park today, remember?" yelled Riku.

Riku!

Should I tell her about that night…?

No.

I shouldn't worry her when she can't do anything about it.

"Sorry! I'm coming right now! Swear!"

"_Finally! _You want some waffles?"

"Sure, Riku."

I tried as hard as I could that day to act normal, for Riku's sake.

I don't think I fooled her, though.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" she asked for the 27th time.

Yeah. I was counting.

"Yes, Riku. I'm fine! I just don't really feel like myself today. Maybe I'm catching something…?"

I was surprised how easily I could just lie to my twin sister like that. It was almost as if it was natural to me now. But that little white lie I told to my sister ate away at me more than the ones from last night. At least last night I had a good excuse: saving my life! But now I was lying to keep her from getting worried.

What kind of excuse was that?

She'd be worried if I told her there was a microchip in my heart that could kill me any second, and she was worried now because she knew there was something wrong.

But I'd rather her worry about something being wrong than knowing that I got a paralyzing microchip planted in my heart while searching for Dark because of some dream…

Yeah, it was better this way.

"You want some cotton candy?" I asked, taking my wallet out.

"Sure." She said. "Then we can ride the roller coaster!"

"Whatever you say, Riku."

The rest of the day we rode all the carnival rides, went through about three bags of cotton candy, and I tried to smile for the picture booth.

When we got home later in the afternoon, there was a note on my bed:

Risa,

I know what I want you to do.

Same place, same time.

A friend.

My throat tightened for a few seconds where I couldn't breathe. I knew what it meant of course, and who it was from. It didn't take a genius that had gone through what I had to know what the note was referring to.

I looked at my alarm clock.

5:48 PM

I had three hours and fifty-two minutes until I had to be in the secret passageway under the museum. I got my backpack, emptied out all the school stuff, and looked around my room for stuff to pack.

I _may_ have gone overboard, but after last night, I don't think there was any such thing.

I packed two butcher knives, three forks, a stapler, a pad of paper and a pen, a few paper clips, a few rubber bands, my heaviest school book, and a few old darts from a box of junk in the attic.

It may seem like, _Why is she packing all this stuff? It would be useless against a guy that traps people in shocking nets and plants killing microchips in their hearts!_, but better safe than sorry! If he saw them, I guess I could come up with some excuse…I _have _been getting good at that.

I got ready, double checked my "weapons", ate dinner, and headed for the door.

"Bye Riku! I'm going to tutor a kid from school!"

"Who?"

I stopped in my tracks. I hadn't thought of that. Who in our school might need tutoring, that she knew who it was…?

"Diasake! Bye!"

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I took out my cell phone and called Diasake.

"_Hello?"_

"Is Diasake there? It's Risa."

"_One moment."_

I stood there, waiting impatiently.

"_Risa?"_

"Hey Diasake. Listen I don't have time to explain, but can you do something for me?"

"_Sure, whatcha need?"_

"If Riku calls, tell her I'm in the bathroom, or can't come to the phone now, or whatever. And tell her you'll tell me she called. Then call me and let me know, OK?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Diasake?"

"_Oh, sure. I can do that, Risa."_

"Great! Oh, and in case she asks, I'm tutoring you, OK?"

"_On what?"_

"What do you mean 'On what?'?"

"_What are you tutoring me on?"_

I paused, thinking.

"_Risa?"_

"I'm here! Oh, on, um…biology."

"_Bathroom, call you, tutoring, biology. Got it."_

"Thanks a million, Diasake. You're a life saver!"

I disconnected and headed toward the museum.

Without knowing that Riku was on the balcony, listening to my every word.


End file.
